The Legend of Faine
by MsIdiotGirlofJapan
Summary: What was the true reason that Naraku wanted the Jewel of Four Souls? What did Inuyasha and his friends have to do with it? What was Naraku trying to hide...or gain? All of the answers lay within this story. Do you dare to read? S/R I/K S/M and more!
1. Prologue

**A/N: ok, so this story is actually going to take place 10 years after the end of the final act. It IS going to take place MOSTLY from sessy and rin's POV. I hope you all enjoy it, lol. This chapter is just a foreword so that the story makes sense.**

You all know the story of Inuyasha and his friends and how they destroyed the half-demon Naraku. But, what you don't know is that there is a big secret hidden behind this story, and my own legend. What was the true reason that Naraku wanted the Jewel of Four Souls? What did Inuyasha and his friends have to do with it? What was Naraku trying to hide...or gain?

To answer these questions, I shall tell you a story. My name is Princess Faine of the Kingdoms of Karia and Manine. And everything started maybe 1000 years before I was born.

Princess Amaranth of Karia, the Goddess of Protection, was given power of her lands at her wedding. Her husband, Prince Edgar, was a shapeshifter and a kind man. They ruled over their kingdom peacefully, and later were blessed with a baby boy. Young Prince Keiran was a shapeshifter like his father, and even looked exactly like him. Everything seemed perfect for them, until one night, Amaranth walked into her room and found Edgar laying dead upon the floor.

For weeks she and Keiran mourned over his death and he was buried in the garden of their palace. After 50 years, Amaranth fell in love again. This time, it was a young wolf-demon lord by the name of Lycidas. He married her and helped her ease out of her depression over her first love's death. But, he never truly loved her. After the birth of their twin daughters, Kamra and Kolfinna, both of whom had powers over space and time, Lycidas took the children and left her.

Amaranth slowly sank into another depression and young Keiran was desperate to take care of her. After nearly five hundred years, Amaranth slowly found her senses again and regained control of her countries. It was then that me met and fell in love with Japanese Lord Thorne. Together, they had twin boys named Naraku, a spider demon, and Unigumo, a human. They were happy for a time, but 2 centuries later, Amaranth found out that it had been Thorne who had murdered Edgar. In a fit of rage, she slowly tortured him to death.

It wasn't until 200 years later that Amaranth's father, The King of the Gods, arranged a marriage with Shrukan, the Prince of Manine. They courted for a long time, and eventually fell in love and married 50 years later. It was then that me and my sisters were born. Just before the time of our birth, a huge war broke out and nearly destroyed everything. The one who ended the war was a great sorceress by the name of Alcina, who had control over the Seven Great Powers.

On the day the war ended and the day of our birth, Alcina payed a visit to my family, and granted a single Power to each one of us. My eldest sister, Raven, who was a ocelot***** daegod (half demon, half god) was granted power of the Skies. The second eldest, Phoenixia, who was a pure pheonix demon, was granted the power of Fire. The third child, Luna, a she-were-wolf, was granted the power of Earth. Then the fourth child, my sister Desdemona, a basilisk (snake) daegod, was given the power of Water. It was then that the sorceress came to me.

I was (am) a black-stardust-dragon daegod. But, I had been born very small, and very sick. My parents didn't know if I was even going to survive. When Alcina granted my gift, the power of Magic, she also gave two of my sisters a second gift. Luna was granted the gift of Life, and Desdemona was made the Guardian of Death. Alcina told my parents that if I died within the next moon, that they were to lay me between my sisters, and I would be revived. And with that, Alcina fell dead to the floor in my father's citadel.

When I died, three days later, my parents did as the sorceress had bid, and I was awakened. Ever since, though, I have still been very small and very sickly. What the healers told my father was that I hadn't been born with the ability to fight disease, and that even though I was half immortal demon/half immortal godling, I wasn't able to fend off illness like a normal person could. I could get sick ten times faster than a human.

But even with that, I had quite the childhood. I was happy, playing with my sisters, having a loving mother and father, but my elder brother, Naraku, he was trouble. At first, he would simply glare at me while I was playing with Raven and Dessy. Then later I would find spiders randomly around me. I didn't know why, but even the little ones terrified me. We would find them in my hair, in my clothes, in my bed...everywhere. And then, when I was 5 years old, he attacked me.

Fathieré* was in a meeting with the Council, Mothieré* was resting, and my sisters were all outside playing. I had recently been suffering from a high fever, and was napping in my room. Naraku snuck into my room and transformed into a large tarantula. It was my scream that brought the entire castle to my rescue. My Fathi* attacked Naraku while my Mothi* tried to comfort me.

It was then that we discovered something new about daegods. We have three aspects; our halfling aspect, our demon aspect, and our godling aspect. Each part of us has its own personality and appearance. My aspects are named Feyna (the demon one), and Faenne (the godling one). At this time, I turned into Feyna. She explained to my parents that I was having a bit of a nervous breakdown, and would regain dominance over our body soon.

After I had been brought back to sorts, my Fathi asked Mothi what should be done with Naraku. It was obvious that he was following the same evil path of his father, and it was best to...say...subdue him. Mothieré separated Naraku from his body and trapped him deep inside Unigumo's mind. Then, we burned Naraku's empty body and found peace again. Unfortunately, we did not realize what a grave mistake we had made until it was too late.

Unigumo's human mind was too weak to defend against Naraku's demon one, and Naraku slowly took control of their body. At first, it was little acts, like stealing and cheating. Then, it grew into beating the villagers, among many, many other horrid crimes. By the time I had turned 10 years old, Naraku had shoved Unigumo deep inside the dark pits of their consciousness, and gained control over their body.

When we realized this, Mothi grew angry. She banished my brother(s) from our lands, with the reward of death if he ever dared return. And then, 3 years later...Mothieré disappeared. Fathi searched for a long time, but couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. He suddenly grew very protective of me and my sisters, almost never letting us anywhere out of his sight. He became very...sad. We tried to comfort him, but nothing worked.

On my 15th birthday, a note was found on my bedroom floor. It was from my Mother's sister, Agasaya the Goddess of War, saying that she had Amaranth, and that she awaited my presence at the heart of Mount Hachínyae for a trade. She was willing to trade my Mothieré...for my sword, Mashigi. Mashigi is a legendary sword with the power to transform into any weapon it absorbs (even frying pans, as I later found out.) My Fathieré had sought out and obtained the sword when he was young, and had given it to me as a gift when I first started training.

I wanted to follow Agasaya's instructions, for I believed that my Mothieré was worth thousandfold more than a 'magic-piece-of-metal'. But Fathi wouldn't have it. He forbade me from going, and even went so far as to put guards all around my room that night. But I was very stubborn, and slipped my them easily. I was stopped however, by my friend Shadow in the forest.

Shadow I had met as a child, and we did everything together. I had even come to love him in a way. He was strong, brave, kind-hearted, handsome, gentle, and he wasn't annoying like many other boys I knew. He was an mixed-elf, meaning his Father was a drow, and his mother a nature spirit. We called him Shadow because he literally followed me around like a second shadow. And because his real name was much too long and complicated for us to pronounce.

He begged me to think about my actions and to stay. He swore that he would help my Fathi and I in our quest to rescue Queen Amaranth, but to jump into such a rash decision was wrong. Besides...Agasaya could have been lying. But I knew that she wasn't. I had found a sign on the note she had left me, and I knew that she was serious. I also knew the danger I was putting myself in, and I didn't listen to his words.

I shot Shadow with a spell that would knock him unconscious until the next morning. But, before I left, I wanted to make sure nothing...bad happened. I took his hand and, using my claws, I carved a heart into the palm of his left hand. This showed him that I loved him, and that he always held my heart if I never came back.

When I arrived at the mountain, Agasaya was there, as promised. But, I was shocked to see what she had done with my Mother. Mothi had been taken out of her body, much like Naraku had been, and placed in the body of a Shadow-Wraith. Shadow-Wraiths were normally dark and evil creatures, entirely made out of shadow. They were created when a dead soul felt immense hatred for those of the living. Their hatred would manifest and attract demons, who would be absorbed into the soul, giving it a human-like form.

I became angry with Agasaya, and challenged her to a fight to the death. It was a long and hard battle, and in the end, it was I who was cut down. She grabbed my own sword out of my hand and stabbed it through my heart. She then used my sword to crush the mountain on top of me. My mother felt deeply for what happened to me, and so she separated me from my body and begged the spirits of the stars to grant me a new body. Her wish was granted, but I was far from healed. Even today, I have three scars running all the way down the left side of my face, a souvenir from my battle. I was then sent forward in time to where my brother currently resided, trying to make a life of his own.

Oddly enough, the spell I had used on Shadow hadn't knocked him out for as long as I had thought, and he was also sent with me to the future. But, he was hurt badly inside the time portal, and was near dead by the time I had awoken. I was able to save him, but at the cost of all of his memories. It broke my heart for him not to remember anything about me or our love for each other, but it had to be done in order for him to live.

I stayed with my brother for a long time, helping Shadow with his unbearably slow memory gain, and it was there that I met Inuyasha and his friends. This is the story of our journey together, of how I found peace, and how we saved the world from a terrible fate. This is the story of the Legend of Faine.

*Fathieré - Father

*Fathi- Papa/Daddy

*Mothieré-Mother

*Mothi-Mama/Mommy

*ocelot- adorable kind of cat. look it up


	2. Naraku Returns

**A/N: ok, so the last chapter was just background info. You dont actually meet Faine until later. Now, for the people you actually wanted to read about, lol.**

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said excitedly as she bowed to him. "I am very happy to see you! Have you fared well?"

Rin knew it was useless to ask. He was always the same, no matter what happened. Rin smiled at him and led him back to her hut for some tea. Of course, he never drank any, but Rin felt bad not giving every bit of hospitality, seeing as she was forever indebted to him for saving her life all those years ago.

Sesshomaru listened as she talked about the happenings since his last visit. She had grown much since then. Her 18 year old body had developed well, her skin dark, and her eyes warm, big, and overall kind. Her black hair was long, silky, and shiny, falling down her back like a waterfall.

She surpassed any demoness in terms of beauty. And her _smile_...it made his insides feel like mush and his heart skip a beat...or two. Sesshomaru began to wonder what she would look like-

**Having dirty thought are we?** His inner demon questioned with a hint of amusement.

_'Shut up!'_ he snarled at it. _'She is nothing to me but my ward. An experiment. It is you who is putting these ridiculous notions inside my head.'_

**Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. **It replied sarcastically.

Sesshomaru mentally snarled at it before remembering something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. He waited until a break in Rin's chattering, then he gently tossed her the package. Rin caught it, then flashed him one of those brilliant smiles, her face brightening. She quickly opened it and and gasped. Inside was one of the most beautiful kimono's she had ever seen.

It was, of course, made of the finest silk money could buy, but strong and warm. It was a soft, cherry-blossom pink with a shimmery gold obi. A sakura branch came out over the left shoulder, with small pink petals floating all over the garment. The color softly faded to gold near the hem and on the sleeves.

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you, it's beautiful! I do not know what to say!"

Rin quickly jumped up and walked into the next room, and returned a few minutes later wearing the beautiful outfit. It fit her perfectly, and made her already pretty features stand out more, making her look breathtakingly beautiful. Sesshomaru was suddenly very glad that it was not necessary for him as a demon to breath, or even have a heart beat, because both suddenly ceased. To him, Rin looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven.

**I told you so.** His demon remarked.

_'I thought I told you to shut it?'_

He was interrupted, however, by a strangely familiar and powerful aura coming towards them...fast. Rin seemed to have sensed it as well, for her smile seemed to falter and she turned in the direction it was coming from. Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the hut, Rin following closely behind. Outside they found Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Miroku and Sango followed a few minutes later, along with Kirara.

"You leave the kids with Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, they should be safe with her." Miroku stated. Then he turned towards the aura. "I haven't sensed anything like this since Naraku."

"Yeah, but whatever it is it can't be-"

Inuyasha paused mid-sentence. He sniffed the air a few more times, shook his head, the continued to sniff. Sesshomaru's nose twitched and he growled. An ominous wind began to blow and the sky darkened.

"That can't be..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh, but it is, Inuyasha." A voice said from above.

"That voice!" Kagome gasped.

Suddenly, Naraku appeared above them, a smug grin splayed across his face. He began to laugh at all of their shocked faces.

"You actually thought I was dead, didn't you? My, my, you have a lot to learn before you can ever _hope_ to defeat me."

**A/N: Ah, finally! This story makes more sense as it goes on, and I have a TON of interesting twists coming up for you. Naraku's alive! DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, he isnt here for long, only long enough to mess things up :)**


	3. Into The Future

**A/N: hi. Sorry for the long wait. I have these other two stories that I'm trying to do and...yeah. I will be doing more with this one as soon as I hand Band of Lovers over to the co-author so don't you worry :) And the chapters should get better because I actually have an editor helping me with my sucky writing skills XP**

Inuyasha growled in frustration and anger, drawing Tetsaiga. "Listen here, bastard, we killed you once, we can do it again!" His face grew into a mask of cocky determination.

Everyone else except Rin, who still had not received any weapon training, grabbed their weapons in agreement. Naraku only smirked and chuckled darkly. Something was off about him, Sesshomaru could sense that much. He didn't know what, but whatever it was, it was very dangerous.

"There is much you don't know about me. I am now more powerful than ever, and I intend to use that power. And you all receive the great pleasure of becoming my very first experiment."

Suddenly, a strange ominous (and kinda pink-purple color) aura began to surround him and the ground disappeared from below them. Everything seemed to bend around them, colors mixing and swirling, creating a kaleidoscope of movement.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, quite pissed off.

There was a bright white flash and suddenly, the ground reappeared below them, but it wasn't the same. No longer were they near the edge of the village, instead, they were in some kind of modern, futuristic neighborhood. Rows of tall blue houses, every four interconnected with each other, seemed to go on forever. The ground was strange as well. It wasn't soft like it used to be, it was hard and black. An eerie full moon hovered above them, and thunder boomed in the far off distance.

"Where are we?" Miroku yelled, kinda freaking out but trying to hide it.

Naraku began to laugh. "The year is 2012, the town is Scarborough, in the land of Calsón. But, enough of that," he gave a grotesque smile. "now you all d-"

Out of nowhere, a figure in black came from nowhere and slammed into Naraku from the side, knocking him out of his place in the sky. Naraku flew back and hit a nearby tree, leaving a dent in the bark where his body had impacted. The black figure appeared to be a small person wearing a black cloak, along with black leggings and shirt. A quiver full of silvery arrows was attached to a belt around their waste, along with a jeweled sword scabbard. It and two others who seemed to be slightly taller landed softly on the ground several feet from where Naraku lay gasping for breath, a look of shock on his face. The first thing anyone noticed was the leader's sword. It was long and silver, double-edged, and it appeared to be made from two fused samurai katanas. What appeared to be a silver dragon wove around the hilt and partway down the blade of the sword. It was beautiful, but also terrifying.

The Creature raised the sword and swung it fast at Naraku, who dodged and launched an attack in return. He seemed to have totally forgotten the group of old enemies standing and watching. Kagome and Inuyasha took it up on themselves in that moment to explain to the team about the modern era, and that if they attacked anything that wasn't Naraku, they would screw up the future and thousands of lives.

A loud scream interrupted them, and they turned to see Naraku with the silver blade through his chest. He immediately turned into his miasma-cloud and flew away. The Creature watched him leave, then it pointed at the comrade on their left, who nodded and flew away after Naraku.

Then the Creature turned towards them. It stretched out their hand and began muttering something. And then...

everything went pitch black.


End file.
